Tokyo Mew Mew One Shots
by KishKiss
Summary: Just some short stories about our favorite animal girls and their alien friends. Some one shots may be connected to stories i'm currently writing or they may just be little blurbs i thought up. You can request a one shot but you've got to tell me who you want it to be about and what you want them to do. If you like please review/follow/favorite! Thanks! Rated T to be safe.
1. Rain Season Kish's POV

**Instead of working on the new chapter for Off The Deep End, I decided to write this. This is basically Kish's POV of the night when Masaya breaks up with Ichigo. If you are currently reading my fic "Off The Deep End" and have not gotten to Chapter 7 (shows up as chapter eight on the links) then this is a SPOILER ALERT!**

**Anyways, let your Kish/Ichigo feels free!**

Kish floated out of sight, below the window that led to Masaya's room. He could hear the human, his voice slowly getting angrier as he spoke to Ichigo. Ichigo's pleas with him broke Kish's heart. She sounded so desperate, so confused. Yet Masaya seemed to grow more heated the longer he talked to her and Kish began to worry. As much as Ichigo may hate the fact that he was spying on her, he knew he would never let the tree hugger harm her. He let himself float up a bit, peeking slightly over the window sill. Ichigo's small frame was shrunk in on itself, as though struggling to hold her together. Masaya was pacing the room in obvious agitation and Kish's superior hearing quickly picked up their conversation. The boy demanded that Ichigo leave but the girl, eyes filled with tears, begged him to remember her. Kish's whole body trembled with anger that this human was hurting her in ways Kish couldn't stop. He looked up to see Ichigo leave the room and quickly floated down to the downstairs window. Ichigo stopped at the door to plea for Masaya's understanding one last time before he shut her out. The red head stared at the door, and Kish wanted to fly to her and scoop her up against his chest. His heart ached for her pain and though a small part of him said he should be happy because now he finally had his chance with Ichigo, he could not possibly celebrate when she was hurting. He watched her slowly retreat into the street before stopping again to stare at the house. Kish heard the slight rumble of thunder and his ears drooped as rain started falling. With his inhuman sight, the alien noticed the buckle in Ichigo's legs and was there to catch her before she could fall to the ground. Cradling her head in his hands, he let a few tears escape on her behalf. His poor kitten. She didn't deserve any of this. Kish grew angry and would have teleported into the house to give Masaya a piece of his mind had the unconscious cat girl not shivered in his arms. Wrapping her close to his body, he teleported to her house.

Kish began to lay Ichigo in her bed but realized that she needed to get out of her drenched clothes. Not sure what to do, he carried her into her bathroom and set her gently onto the carpet, leaning her against the bath tub. Opening her drawers, he was not surprised to find much strawberry themed attire and quickly picked out the warmest looking pair of pink pajamas. He came back and stared at the girl sitting on the floor. Kish blushed even though he was the only one awake and kneeled beside Ichigo.

"Ichigo you must wake up. I can't change your clothes for you. I mean I don't exactly mind but I'm sure you would." He grinned to himself and managed to awake the girl enough for her to change her own clothes. Kish waited in her room, scanning the pink walls and décor. The bathroom door open and Ichigo nearly fell out. Kish teleported to her, catching her once more. Carrying her bridal style, he laid her on the bed, tucking her under the covers. She continued to shiver and Kish worried that she would get sick if he couldn't get her warm. Not knowing if her parents were downstairs, he tiptoed to the landing to peer over the rail. The house seemed deserted and quiet so he quickly teleported to the kitchen. A folded piece of notebook paper laid on the table and Kish picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Ichigo,_

_Your father and I must go on a business trip. We should be back within three weeks. Sorry for the short notice but I did manage to convince your father to buy plenty of milk and sushi since you've been eating that nonstop for the past year. Also your father said to remind you that if he finds out you had boys over you will be grounded until you graduate high school._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Kish smiled as he finished the note, tucking it into his pocket to give to Ichigo when she awoke. Remembering his task, he quickly searched every room, closet and cabinet in the house for blankets. He balanced them all in his arms and teleported back up to the pink room. Kish laid each blanket down with meticulous care, making sure every part besides Ichigo's head was warmly covered. He tucked the blankets around her and saw her snuggle into them with a sigh. Satisfied that she was warm and comfortable Kish leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Sleep tight Kitten."

**Soooo that's what I did with my free time tonight instead of writing a new chapter. What did you think? It's just basically a little one shot that I thought would be cute to write. I'm thinking of doing one from Pie's POV about the strawberry cake incident in chapter 8 (chapter 9 in the links) **

**Please review and tell me if you liked it!**


	2. Pie and The Strawberry Cake

**A Tokyo Mew Mew One Shot- Pie and The Strawberry Cake**

**Like I said, some of these one shots will be blurbs taken from the fanfics I'm currently writing. Following suit of "Rainy Season-Kish's POV" I'm going to retell the Strawberry Cake Incident from Chapter 8 –Deep Trouble (Chapter 9 in the links). Lettuce wasn't the only one blushing!**

Pie had secretly been watching a certain green haired Mew dash around the café all morning. He didn't notice Tart coming up beside him as he laughed to himself at Lettuce's clumsiness. It was rather endearing and he loved seeing her blush as she apologized.

"Would you please stop staring at her and take this bill to table seven." His younger brother's voice said in his ear, startling Pie slightly. Pie counted the tables, happily finding that table seven was right next to the table Lettuce was currently waiting on. He walked past her, chest out hoping to catch her gaze but she was focused on not forgetting their order as they quickly told her. She nodded her head and turned to go back to the kitchen. Pie let out a sigh as he watched her go.

A few minutes later Ichigo arrived, looking dead on her feet. Ryou offered her the day off but she refused, something normal Ichigo would have never done. The co-workers looked on with worry as she quickly set to work, barely speaking to any of them.

As the day went on, they were all subjected to Ichigo's short temper; however they all cut her some slack. The customers were not as forgiving.

"Well there was no need to be so rude!" One customer remarked as she left in a huff. Of course the customer's anger only added to her growing agitation. Pudding managed to be oblivious to all of this because she had a scheme in mind. Pulling Tart aside, she explained her plan.

"Pudding saw how Pie looked at Lettuce earlier when he had to go to the table next to hers. Pie wanted Lettuce to notice him but she didn't even look up!" Tart nodded in agreement, having seen the same change in Pie that he had seen in Kish when he met Ichigo.

"Well what are we going to do about it?"

The two young teens tried to plot some elaborate set up but realized they would only get away with it if it was subtle. Then Pudding had an idea.

"We should send Pie over near Lettuce as much as possible. It's only a matter of time until she knocks into him. Lettuce is clumsy." Pudding remarked fondly. Lettuce had always reminded Pudding of her mother, quiet but strong and smart. Pudding knew Lettuce liked Pie but was too shy to do anything about it. So the little yellow Mew decided to help out. Tart agreed to the plan and soon Pie was waiting all of the tables surrounding Lettuce's area. Now all the they had to do was watch and wait.

They didn't have to wait long. Ichigo's anger actually aided them in their plan. As another customer complained, Ichigo spun around and stormed off. The furious red head unknowingly smacked her shoulder into Lettuce, spinning the girl around. The fish Mew managed to avoid a table of customers, something that was a miracle in itself. Unfortunately, well, fortunately for Tart and Pudding, Lettuce wasn't able to avoid Pie. She crashed into him, sending cake flying and both of them careening to the floor. Pie threw his hands out, catching himself right above Lettuce's face. The alien was shocked by the clear green that held him in place. He looked down onto the girl, knowing that he should get up but was unable or unwilling to move. He knew that if he leaned in their lips would meet. Pie imagined kissing Lettuce would be wonderful. Her lips would be warm and soft, promising him caring and love. A wild though occurred to him. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how from the first day he had seen her he had been entranced by her grace and strength. Pie lost his chance though, for as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, Pudding yanked him up. He felt slightly annoyed at the blonde for ruining the moment but was cheered up when he looked over at Lettuce. A small dab of white icing sat atop her nose like an ornament. Before he could stop himself, he reached over and lightly wiped it off. Her face flushed and he gave the green haired girl a smile. He started to open his mouth but decided to leave before he made a fool of himself. He walked back to the kitchen, replaying the scene in his mind. Tart found him at the sink, rinsing cake from his work clothes.

"Didn't seem to be in a hurry to get up too quickly out there." He teased but Pie managed to keep a straight face.

"I do not know what you are talking about." He scraped icing from his hair.

"Yeah you do. You like Lettuce." Tart bounced happily out of the room to go tell Pudding. Pie watched his brother go with a slight smile. For once, Tart was right. He really did like her.


	3. I've Been Waiting

**A Tokyo Mew Mew One Shot- I've Been Waiting**

**This is a Kish/Ichigo one shot. Its two years after the aliens left. Masaya broke up with Ichigo a few months before and ever since Ichigo has been single. She knows she's waiting for someone special but she can't figure out who it could be. Kish has come back to earth to visit. Could this finally be his chance to earn Ichigo's love?**

The café was as crowded as usual, full of loud customers and hustling waitresses. It was the same old crew: Lettuce, Pudding, Mint, Zakuro, Ichigo, Ryou and Keiichiro. The dynamics of the group had changed though. Mint and Ryou had been dating for a year now while Keiichiro and Zakuro had been together for almost two years and were engaged. Lettuce and Pudding were both in very long distance relationships, and when I say long I mean like a few light years. Pudding and Tart were adorable together and absolutely inseparable when Tart visited. Lettuce and Pie were a little subtler with their relationship but everyone could tell they were in love. The only single one was Ichigo, though she really didn't mind. Her heart advised her to wait, that it would tell her when her true love came. Her break up with Masaya had been sad but mutual. They both were changed by what had happened at the last battle and had fallen out of love. Ichigo never regretted the relationship though, knowing that it had been a growing point for her.

Today however, Pudding and Lettuce were eager to get the customers out of the shop as quickly as possible. When the clock hit six o'clock, they ushered the customers out, some didn't even get to finish eating! Ryou was a little upset but the girls were too excited to notice. Their boyfriends were visiting them today and nothing could bring their moods down. Everyone went out the backdoor to wait for the ship to land. The air swirled as the huge ship settled into the grass, Pudding had to be grabbed when she nearly jumped onto it before it had finished landing. They all laughed as Tart teleported out and was immediately ambushed by an excited monkey girl.

"You really couldn't even wait until Pie opened the door?" Mint asked the young alien, who nodded because he was too busy kissing Pudding's cheeks to respond. Lettuce stared at the door in anticipation and let out a squeal when it opened. Pie stepped out, his dark hair had grown longer and now swept at his shoulders. Lettuce walked to him, barely restraining herself from sprinting. Pie pulled her gently into his arms, kissing her softly.

"Would you mind moving so I can get off?" An amused voice piped up from behind the couple. Ichigo stiffened when she recognized it. Kish appeared on the grass, obviously too impatient to wait for them to move. He stopped when he caught sight of Ichigo, who in his opinion had grown even more beautiful. Recovering himself, he gave her his signature smirk.

"Miss me kitty?" Ichigo let her eyes wander up his body. He had grown at least a few inches taller than her and his green hair now lay in one long ponytail down his back. He had ditched the cropped shirt for a form fitting brown v-neck that hinted at the muscles underneath. The alien floated over to her, and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Ichigo hung on for longer than she should have, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Yeah, actually I did."

A few minutes later they were all inside catching up. Kish was talking quietly to Ichigo, trying not to let on to how much he had missed her.

"So how's the boyfriend?" He attempted to ask nonchalantly.

"Don't have one." Ichigo answered, noticing the small grin Kish got at her response. He just nodded and grinned some more. They both turned their attention back to the conversations everyone else was having. Pie was telling everyone how they had found out that species from earth could live on their planet. They had started "borrowing" farm animals to take back home for food and produce.

"We can now have foods like milk and eggs and once we have enough of the animals we can start using them for meat. It's absolutely incredible." He spoke, his voice filled with wonder at all they had accomplished on their planet.

"If the animals can breathe there, then maybe we can too." Lettuce said, thinking to herself how amazing it would be to visit Pie's home. Pie nodded thoughtfully.

"But let's not waste the time we have here. I want to take you out to dinner." He smiled down at the green haired mew. She kissed him lightly and they both rose to leave.

"Pudding wants to take Tart home for dinner! She will cook and Tart can play with the little ones." The youngest mew pulled Tart up happily. Tart gave a little groan. He loved the kids but they sure were a handful. He really didn't know how Pudding did it. Ryou and Keiichiro decided that if everyone else was taking their girls on a date, they might as well go out too. In less than five minutes, only Ichigo and Kish remained in the café. Kish rubbed his neck awkwardly and Ichigo gave a nervous laugh.

"Didn't take them long to desert the single kids huh?" She said. Kish looked at her a little strangely before admitting, "Well I actually asked my brothers to ensure I had some time with you."

Ichigo was a little taken aback, but found that she wanted some time with the alien as well.

"I'm still in love with you." He said, not looking at Ichigo. The cat mew didn't know what to say but she felt her heart beat faster. She hadn't found someone who made her heart beat like that in a long time.

And that's when she knew that this was the one her heart had been waiting for. Someone who could have not seen her for two years but still love her. Kish had always sparked something in her, and whether it had been anger or happiness, he had always made her feel something. She wouldn't let him get away again. This time she was going to give him a chance.

"Oh Kish." She sighed before leaning in. Their lips met and a fire awoke in Ichigo's chest. It strengthened the kiss and moved through her body. It melded her to him and opened her mind to everything she had been blind to. She saw how Kish had always tried to protect her. She saw her heartless rejections of him and how despite that, he had kept coming back to her. She saw how he had understood her even when Masaya couldn't.

Kish pulled away for a second, his hands cupping her face gently. He stared into her big eyes, full of love and hope. A cheer went up from outside the café and the two looked out to see everyone staring in the window.

"It's about time." Mint shouted, making Ichigo blush.

Kish hugged her to him, knowing he would have waited many more years for this. Then he turned his head and his lips captured Ichigo's once more. They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of a puzzle finally put together. They were complete.

**Just in case you were wondering, this doesn't have anything to do with my story "Off The Deep End." This was just a little Kishigo blurb I wanted to write. Please review/favorite/follow and let me know what you think!**


	4. An Alien Mother's Day

A Tokyo Mew Mew One Shot- An Alien Mother's Day

**In honor of mother's day, I've created a short spinoff of my story "Off The Deep End". The Ikisatashi siblings are all on earth but their mother is back on their home planet! They're feeling a little homesick but Keiichiro and Ichigo have created a little surprise for them. For this one shot we're pretending Kish's parents aren't in jail.**

The Ikisatashi siblings were moping around the café. Kisshu was sniffling while mopping, Pie had been shining the same table for ten minutes now, Tartuto was trying to be strong and not let Pudding see he had been crying and the twins, Keeka and Karma, were chopping the vegetables with their swords rather than a knife. They looked jealously into the café where children sat with their mothers, celebrating Mother's Day with some sweets. Ichigo noticed their stares and decided to find out what was the matter.

"Kish is everything all right?" She asked the green haired alien. He sighed and shook his head.

"I think we're all a little homesick right now. This is the first Mother's Day we haven't been there." His ears drooped, and Ichigo rubbed his arm in sympathy.

"What do you usually do for your mother?" She hoped getting him to talk about it would help him feel better. The other siblings, hearing their conversation, quickly gathered around. Kish rubbed the back of his neck, but Ichigo smiled at him encouragingly.

"Well, first we make her a large breakfast with much food as we can manage to get our hands on. Then we set the table with our best dishes." Keeka cut him off excitedly.

"Then we go up and sing The Mother's Day song to wake her up. There's a special dress she wears for Mother's Day. Mother's Day is a very celebrated holiday on our planet because our people have always honored the mother and everything she goes through to raise her children. Mother's are prized among our society because they represent strength, love and power." She explained and her sister took over in telling their usual goings on.

"After Mama's had her breakfast, we give her presents, most of which are supposed to be handmade. This year I was going to make her a new loom because she loves to sew." Karma said a little sadly, her ears dipping down.

"I was going to grow Mama a big bouquet of flowers. All of her favorites and as big as possible." Tart said proudly.

"And I was going to write her a poem." Pie said. Ichigo was a little surprised, not thinking Pie was a big fan of literature.

"Of course I would have made her my famous Cyniclon rock fudge." Keeka boasted and Ichigo was afraid to ask what the ingredients were.

"And you Kisshu?" She asked the alien who hadn't spoke.

"I had made her a necklace with the help of some of my friends who do metal work. But it's sitting on the nightstand next to my bed." He muttered, not attempting to hide his depression at not being there to give her it. "After she had her presents, I would go to the cemetery." He continued and Ichigo felt her heart ache for him.

"My mother loved lilies, so every year I take her one in every color imaginable." He smiled slightly but then returned to his depressed state. "But she won't get any flowers this year." Ichigo reached out and hugged him, surprising the alien and herself.

"Come with me to the basement." She ordered and they all followed her a little warily. The red head stopped in front of a large screen that had been set up near Keiichiro's computers. The scientist was seated at one of the many monitors, furiously tapping on his keyboard.

"Keiichiro and I knew you would be a little bit homesick, so we've been working on a surprise for you." Ichigo beamed at the Cyniclons. Their ears twitched in anticipation though some still looked a little suspicious. The screen flickered to life, and a small brunette woman with kind eyes and big ears appeared.

"Mama!" Keeka yelled in surprise, not bothering to hide the happy tears that were trailing down her cheek. The woman smiled gently at her and then her eyes wandered over all of the aliens.

"Hello children." She said and her voice was as gentle as her smile. Tart seemed to break out of his trace and nearly leapt at the screen.

"Happy Mother's Day!" He shouted, causing the other aliens to cover their ears but smile indulgently. They all exchanged greetings with their mother. Pie recited his poem to her while Keeka, Karma and Tart promised to make their presents when they got home.

"Mom, my present to you is on the nightstand by my bed." Kish said and she teleported away for a second before reappearing, a silver chain in hand.

"Oh Kisshu it's beautiful!" She cooed, thanking him for the gift. The aliens talked to their mother a while after that, telling her about earth and what they had been doing so far. Their mother noticed that Kish still looked a little sad and smiled softly at her adopted son.

"Oh Kish, I got some lilies today and took them to the cemetery. Every color the flower shop had." Kish's eyes watered and he wiped quickly at them, thanking his mother immensely. A few minutes later, the transmission began to break up and Keiichiro told them he couldn't hold it much longer. They all said goodbye and watched as the screen went black. All of the aliens wrapped Ichigo and Keiichiro in hugs and thanked them. Kish held onto Ichigo a little longer than the rest and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Thank you Koneko-chan."


End file.
